Ketahuan?
by amaryl8
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura mati-matian mencari alasan tentang apa yang tengah dilakukan mereka malam itu untuk mengatasi rasa penasaran Eiki, anak laki-laki mereka./ONESHOT/Hadiah ulang tahun untuk Eky-chan/Rating M untuk amannya/Warning inside! RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ketahuan? © Amayllisht**

**Warning: Semi ****AU****, OC, OOC (Author mencoba IC tapi, entahlah)****, bahasa tidak baku.**

**A little gift ****and challenge ****for Eky-chan's birthday**

**Family/Humor Fanfiction**

**Rated M untuk amannya..:p**

**.**

**A/N: ****OC's Point of View**

**.**

'**CTAR**!'

HIAAA! Ada petir! Seram! Kulihat sekilas di jendela kamarku hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Ya, ampun! Aku jadi teringat kisah horor tentang rumah ini. Kata _Tou-chan_, dahulu saat malam di kala hujan seluruh anggota klan Uchiha dibantai habis oleh seseorang. Uh, mungkin saja arwah mereka bangun saat ini. Mungkin saja mereka akan muncul di depanku dengan wajah seram. Atau-atau, mereka bisa membawaku ke dunia lain. Mencekikku, membunuhku—HUAAAAAA! TAKUT!

'**SRET**.'

Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat sesuatu di jendela. Sekelebat bayangan yang lewat! Eh, tunggu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Aku berteriak kencang lalu langsung menuju ke kamar _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_. Daripada tidur sendirian di sini, ihh.. Seram. Aku langsung turun dari kasurku sambil menenteng bantal, guling, tak lupa selimut serta boneka Kyuubi kesayanganku lalu berlari secepat mungkin menuju kamar _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_.

Sesampainya di depan kamar _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ aku mendengar suara _Kaa-chan_.

"Mpphhh. Sasuke—Ah"

Eh, seperti suara _Kaa-chan_? Ah, bodo amat deh! Tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu aku langsung membuka pintu itu.

'**KRIET**.'

_Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ kaget melihatku. Mereka nampak menjauhkan diri mereka yang tadi sempat kulihat sangat dekat sambil mengancingkan baju mereka. Ih, ngapain coba kok tadi _Tou-chan_ kayak yang mau makan _Kaa-chan _sih?

"Eiki? Ada apa, Nak?" tanya _Kaa-chan_ku sambil berjalan ke arahku lalu menggendongku.

"Aku takut, _Kaa-chan_," ucapku sambil memeluk _Kaa-chan_.

Kurasakan _Kaa-chan_ membelai rambut merah mudaku, "Takut apa, Sayang?"

"Petilnya celam. Eh, tadi _Kaa-chan_ sama _Tou-chan_ ngapain, sih? Kok tadi mulut _Tou-chan_ nempel di mulut _Kaa-chan_ telus _Tou-chan_ kayak yang mau makan _Kaa-chan_ lagi!" tanyaku penasaran.

Kulihat _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ mukanya memerah. _Tou-chan_ menghampiriku lalu membelai puncak kepalaku.

"Itu tadi cara untuk saling menghangatkan, Eiki," ujar _Tou-chan_ padaku.

'**BLETAK**!'

_Kaa-chan_ menjitak kepala _Tou-chan_.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Apa yang kaukatakan! Ehehe, sudah jangan didengarkan ya, Eiki!" ucap _Kaa-chan_ sambil menggendongku.

"Tenanglah, Sakura! Dia juga tidak mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan," ucap _Tou-chan_ sambil bersedekap.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "Eiki ngelti kok tadi _Tou-chan_ ngomong apa!" ujarku semangat.

"Eh?" _Kaa-chan_ku menatapku kaget.

"Hn?" _Tou-chan_ bergumam kecil dan juga menatapku agak terkejut.

"Pasti tadi _Kaa-chan_ kedinginan, iya, 'kan? Telus _Tou-chan_ mau ngangetin badan _Kaa-chan_ deh! Oh, gitu ya, cala ngangetin badan?" ucapku sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Kulihat _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ku menghela napas bersamaan.

"Hn. Kau ini memang pintar, Eiki! Sudah, sekarang kautidur lagi ke kamarmu, ya?" bujuk _Tou-chan_.

"Nah, ayo _Kaa-chan_ antar," ujar _Kaa-chan_ku sambil menggendongku keluar.

Aku mengerucutkan bibir, "Tapi temenin sampai aku tidul, ya?"

"Iya," gumam _Kaa-chan_.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Baru saja 10 menit aku tidur, tiba-tiba aku terbangun lagi. Uh, petir itu mengganggu sekali, sih! Brr.. Dingin sekali! Aha! Aku minta tolong _Tou-chan_ saja pakai cara tadi! Pasti aku bisa hangat lagi!

Aku membawa bantal, guling, selimut, dan boneka Kyuubiku dan menuju kamar _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_—lagi.

Dan lagi-lagi di depan pintu aku mendengar suara aneh.

"Uh~ Sasuke—terus lebih keras. Ah, di situ enak!"

"Di sini?"

"Aww! Ah, nikmat sekali, ah—Sasuke-_KUN_."

Ya ampun mereka ngapain lagi, sih? Aku langsung saja masuk ke kamar _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_. Hmm, rupanya tidak di_kun_ci lagi.

'**KRIET**.'

Mata onyx milikku sedikit membelalak melihat pemandangan di depanku. _Tou-chan_ yang hanya mengenakan celana tidurnya nampak sedang menindih _Kaa-chan_ yang berbalut selimut.

"YA AMPUN! _TOU-CHAN_ MAU NGAPAIN _KAA-CHAN_!" teriakku kaget.

_Tou-chan_ kaget dan langsung turun dari atas tubuh _Kaa-chan_.

"Eiki?" ujar _Kaa-chan_ kaget.

"_Kaa-chan_ gapapa? Ih! _Tou-chan_ JAHAT!" ucapku sambil menghampiri _Kaa-chan_ lalu memeluknya.

Tak lupa aku juga mendorong tubuh _Tou-chan_.

"Eh, kau salah paham, Eiki-_kun_," ucap _Kaa-chan_ lembut.

"Hn. Tadi _Tou-chan_ cuma memijat tubuh _Kaa-chan_, kok!" ucap _Tou-chan_.

"Eh, masa? Telus kok _Kaa-chan_ gak pake baju! Nanti masuk angin lagi," ujarku heran.

"Supaya pijitan _Tou-chan_ lebih terasa panas, Eiki," ucap _Tou-chan_ku datar.

'**DUAK**!'

_Kaa-chan_ memukul bahu _Tou-chan_.

"Ehehe, Sayang. Jangan dengarkan _Tou-chan_mu ini, ya!" ucap _Kaa-chan_ku sambil tersenyum.

Aku diam sejenak sambil menopang dagu.

"Tenanglah, Sakura. Lihat! Kali ini dia tidak mengerti," ujar _Tou-chan_ku.

"EH! AKU MENGERTI KOK!" ujarku riang.

Kulihat mata _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ membelalak.

"_Kaa-chan_ pegal, ya? Telus bial pegelnya cepet ilang, _Tou-chan_ mijitin _Kaa-chan_ deh. Supaya pijitannya lebih telasa _Kaa-chan_ buka baju. Gitu, ya?" ucapku senang.

Dan lagi-lagi kulihat _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ menghela napas.

"Hn, kau memang anak keturunan Uchiha sejati, Eiki!" ucap _Tou-chan_ sambil tersenyum kecil padaku.

"Nah, sekarang kautidur lagi ya, Nak!" ucap _Kaa-chan_.

"Ayo, _Tou-chan_ gendong sampai kamar," ujar _Tou-chan_ sambil menggendongku.

Aku mengangguk lalu naik ke punggung _Tou-chan_.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Sesampainya di kamar _Tou-chan_ langsung meninggalkanku. Tidak seperti _Kaa-chan_ tadi yang menungguku sampai aku tidur. 20 menit sudah membalik badanku ke kiri dan ke kanan bulak-balik. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa tidur! Hujan masih sangat deras! Dan petirnya juga masih sering berbunyi! Ya ampun. Takut!

Ah, aku ini Uchiha! Aku anak laki-laki Uchiha Sasuke pemimpin pasukan Anbu Konoha! Aku harus berani, ya! HARUS!

Tapi—

Huaaaa..

Tidak bisa tidur!

Sepertinya aku mengalami penyakit orang dewasa itu deh, isonia? Isomia? Ah! Apa pula namanya? Kaki dan tanganku juga terasa pegal. Pasti akibat berlatih melempar _kun_ai seharian tadi. Aha! Tadi 'kan _Tou-chan_ bilang dia bisa menghilangkan pegal! Ke kamar _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ lagi, ah.

Aku pun kembali membawa bantal, guling, selimut, dan juga boneka Kyuubi kesayanganku menuju kamar _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_. Sesampainya di depan kamar _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ lagi-lagi aku mendengar suara aneh.

"Ah—Sasuke-_kun_. Terus, uhh.. Lebih dalam lagi tusukannya! Ahh~ Lebih cepat. Ah!"

"Uh, Sakura—ahhh."

"Te-terus, Sasukeeehh—ah, lebih cepat! Lebih cepat!"

"Sakura—uh! Jangan meremas rambutku dengan tenaga supermu."

"Ahaha, ma-maaf, Sasu—keeehhhh. Ayo cepatlaah."

"Baik, Sakura. Siap ya?"

"AAHHHH—SASUKEEE.."

"Uh, nikmat sekali Sakura."

"Sasuke—ah! A-aku mau keluar ah."

"Uh, Sakura! Aku juga mau keluar—uh."

"SAKURA—AHH."

"SASUKE—UHH."

HE? Ngapain lagi sih mereka? Aku langsung saja membuka pintu yang lagi-lagi tidak di_kun_ci.

'**KRIET**.'

Kulihat baju _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ bertebaran di lantai. Dan di atas ranjang lebih parah lagi! _Tou-chan_ lagi-lagi menindih tubuh _Kaa-chan_ kedua-duanya tidak memakai pakaian lagi! Uh, sudah kubilang 'kan nanti kalau masuk angin gimana coba?

"IH! _TOU-CHAN_ MAU APAIN _KAA-CHAN_ LAGI?" tanyaku histeris.

"EH? Eiki-_kun_?" tanya _Kaa-chan_ku sambil menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Eiki?" tanya _Tou-chan_ sedikit kaget sambil turun dari atas tubuh _Kaa-chan_ lalu mengambil baju miliknya dan memakainya. _Tou-chan_ juga mengambil baju _Kaa-chan_ lalu melemparkannya ke arah _Kaa-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ pun mengenakannya.

Aku hanya diam memperhatikan. Setelah _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ memakai bajunya, aku kembali bertanya.

"Tadi _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ ngapain kok lebih cepat-lebih cepat gitu? Apanya yang lebih cepat?" tanyaku penasaran.

Muka _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ nampak memerah.

"Err, tadi _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_—" ucap _Kaa-chan_ku namun dipotong oleh _Tou-chan_.

"Tadi _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ masuk angin, jadi kami saling ngerokin, biar cepet sembuh, ngeroknya harus lebih cepat," ucap _Tou-chan_ datar.

"Oh, pantesan. Muka _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ melah gitu. Makanya lain kali pake baju dong. Telus tadi kata _Kaa-chan_ tusuk lebih dalam, gitu? Apaan yang ditusuk?" tanyaku lagi.

"Eh, itu tadi _Tou-chan_ ngobatin _Kaa-chan_ pakai akupuntur, suruh tusuk jarumnya lebih dalam," ucap _Kaa-chan_ku agak grogi.

"He? Pake jalum? Emang gak bahaya, ya? Telus tadi yang kelual apaan?" tanyaku heran.

"Eh, tentu tidak, Eiki. Tadi itu yang keluar adalah anginnya. _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ 'kan masuk angin, setelah dikerok dan diakupuntur anginnya keluar," ucap _Kaa-chan_.

"Oh, gitu ya cala ngobatin olang masuk angin, ehehe," ujarku ringan.

"Nah, sekarang ada apa kau kemari lagi dan menganggu acara _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_?" tanya _Tou-chan_ku dingin.

"Sasuke! Sudah, jangan dengarkan omongan _Tou-chan_mu itu, Eiki," ucap _Kaa-chan_ lembut.

"Aku kena isonia, _Kaa-chan_, _Tou-chan_. Gak bisa tidul," ucapku lirih.

"Hahaha, insomnia, Eiki. Yasudah, kamu tidur di sini aja bareng _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_, ya?" ucap _Kaa-chan_ku lembut.

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil melepas pelukan _Kaa-chan_ lalu merangkak naik ke tempat tidur dan berbaring di samping _Tou-chan_.

"Cih, dasar manja! Sudahlah, Sakura. Sekali-kali jangan terlalu memanjakan anak ini. Dia sudah harus bersikap dewasa," ujar _Tou-chan_ku dingin.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Eiki masih kecil! 4 tahun saja belum! Kau ini terlalu keras," ucap _Kaa-chan_ku sambil menuju ke arahku lalu berbaring dan memelukku.

"Tapi dia itu keturunan Uchiha, Sakura!" ujar _Tou-chan_ sambil melipat tangannya.

"Iya, Tuan Uchiha Sasuke! Uchiha Eiki memang keturunan Uchiha yang terkenal akan ketangguhan dan kekuatannya. Tapi kau harus ingat, Eiki itu masih kecil!"

"Dan kau harus ingat, Nyonya Uchiha Sakura. Eiki harus dididik sejak dini."

"Tapi, Sasu—"

Ah, _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ berisik sekali!

"Belicik!" teriakku, "aku mau tidul aja, _Kaa-chan_, _Tou-chan_!" ujarku sambil memeluk boneka Kyuubi kesayanganku lalu mulai memejamkan mataku.

"Maafkan _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_, Eiki," ucap _Kaa-chan_ku sambil memelukku.

"Hn," ucap Touchanku sambil memelukku juga.

Ah, hangat sekali. Tidur di antara _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ memang sangat menyenangkan. Kurasakan _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ membelai puncak kepalaku dan itu membuatku sangat mengantuk akhirnya aku pun tertidur.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Eh, apa ini? Kok tubuhku serasa melayang? Wow! Aku terbang! Eh, tunggu—samar-samar aku mendengar suara _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Kenapa Eiki tidak tidur bersama kita saja?"

Wangi ini, ah pasti aku sekarang sedang digendong _Tou-chan_ ke kamar! Huh!

"Hn? Jadi kau mau dia mengetahui cara membuat adik barunya, Sakura?"

"Eh! Maksudmu apa, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Kau juga pasti tahu, Sayang."

"Huaaa! Seringaian itu! Sasuke-_kun_, MESUM!"

"Ssst, nanti dia bangun. Mau seperti tadi lagi? Acara kita tertunda terus jadinya, Sakura."

Eh, jadi sekarang _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ mau buat adik baru buatku? Waah! Asyik!

Kurasakan _Tou-chan_ meletakkan tubuhku perlahan di atas kasur lalu membelai rambutku pelan. Tak lama aku juga merasakan _Kaa-chan_ yang mencium keningku.

"Selamat tidur, Eiki-_kun_."

"Sakura ayo cepat!"

"Eh? Memang yang tadi jadi ya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn. Jadilah, Sayang. Tadi baru setengah jalan. Sekarang ayo kita bermain sampai selesai."

"Huaa! Kau ini tidak perlu menggendongku, Sasuke-_kun_! Turunkan aku!"

Ah, dasar orang dewasa tidak sabaran! Hihihi! Sekarang aku bisa tahu nih gimana caranya bikin adik baru. Huhuhu.

Aku membuka mataku lalu beranjak ke pintu.

Ih, kenapa tidak bisa dibuka?

HUAAAA... DI_KUN_CI! Padahal aku 'kan mau lihat gimana cara _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ bikin adik baru buatku!

Ah, _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ pelit! Huh! Lihat aja nanti! Aku udah tahu cara ngangetin orang, cara mijitin orang, sama cara ngilangin masuk angin, dan sebentar lagi aku pasti tahu gimana cara bikin adik baru, ihihi!

**OWARI**

HUAAAA..

ABAAALLL!

Adegan selanjutnya, silahkan berimajinasi sendiri..:p

Pendek, ya? XP

Humor gak kerasa?

Maaf kalau ada typo, ini gak aku baca ulang abisnya ABAAALLLL..O.O

Yo, aku pikir ini ditaruh di rated M buat amannya aja..:p

Yak, ini adalah request dari Eky-chan yang minta aku bikin lemon. OMG! Ini mah gak ada lemonnya..-,-

Ampun aku kan masih polos, 17 tahun aja masih 2 hari lagi..XP Jadi, ya cuma gini yang aku bisa buat.

Udahan deh, segala macam concrit ataupun flame kuterima deh.

Makasih udah baca.

RnR? XD #kabur

Amaryllisht.


End file.
